A Haunting: SasuNaru
by Uchiha.Sam
Summary: A story about a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha. He lives in a small village and aside from losing his entire family, he has something new to deal with, an appearant poltergeist who causes nothing but pain in his life. DISCONTINUED.
1. It Won't Go Away

.:A Haunting:. [SasuNaru Part One: It Won't Go Away

A cool wind blew through the dark room as the Uchiha boy sat against a wall. Everything was shut down and yet he still felt it. A door opened and closed with a loud bang causing the boy to wince at the noise. This had only been going on for a while. But still, who could get used to this? It was painful for the boy of only fourteen. He's just a freshmen in college. No parents, family. He had no one.

_He was alone._

Well of coarse, that was besides the spirit energy **thing** that managed to make his life worse a living **hell**. He couldn't even have furniture in his room. It would be thrown or broken. Trying to kill him. What had this young boy done? He was just trying to live his life.

"God dammit. Get the hell out of here. You're not welcome to stay. You never were." Sasuke growled at whatever this was.

He tried not to show his fear, though it was evident. The wind wistled once again, showing It's stand to stay and haunt the Uchiha boy. Said boy growled and layed his head back against the cement flooring, all that was left of it due to the spirit _thing_.

"Sasuke-kun." It howled in his ear.

Shattered glass was heard.

_'There goes my last window.'_

Sasuke sighed as a smooth object sliced across his body. A small yelp emmited from his lips as crimson dyed replaced the once white of his boxers. He couldn't even get a moment of peace from this. He was so angry, he wanted it gone. But what could he do?

Time seemed to slow down as it continued. Everytime Sasuke began to close his eyes, the voice would terrorize his thoughts. Sasuke quickly moved to the side as shards of glass embedded themselves in the wall next to him. Rushing footsteps echoed towards him and kept going in circle's before they finally faded away. Though right after that time, a growl was heard and fangs sunk into Sasuke's flesh, causing blood to trickle down his arm.

"Stop it. I have no buisness with you."

No matter how much Sasuke pleaded it kept coming. The thing had destroyed his lights long ago, so the saftey of brightness was out of the question. Moving wasn't going to help. What Sasuke had would stay with him appearantly. What Sasuke needed was help, from a proffesional.

Right now though, he had to stick it out tonight. He would stare wide-eyed at the opposite wall with clenched fists until the sun shone through his window. Once that happened, everything would stop and he would have to go to school, shaken, scared and injured.

Doesn't his life seem great?

Sasuke breathed heavily as he shakily stood up. He had lasted another night and today was his first day of school. Sasuke was not only cursed with this, but also good looks. Oh how horrible that could be for him. He just wished he could get together with _someone_ so they would get off his back. He didn't even care is it was a guy. Sasuke could easily settle for bi as long as he had someone to be with while he tried to deal with his hell of a life.

"Sasuke-kun"

Even that smooth voice wouldn't dissapear in the daytime. Only that stuck with him. Reminding him of his name, over and over again.

"I know my name thank you."

Sasuke glared all around him. The only place that didn't have anything in it was his room. That was because if he did he'd have been dead long ago. He was sure that the other things would be switched around but strangely, they weren't. Only he was targeted. By this... poltergeist...

**Why was that?**

He would never know. Sasuke wasn't a sinner, he just kept to himself. There was nothing wrong with that. Was something haunting him or was it just something he'd created himself?

These were the questions Sasuke wanted answers to. He would contact somebody to help him. Today.

Sasuke grumbled as he finished brushing his teeth and procceded to get changed for school.

_'Stupid uniforms...'_

Nothing was going right for Sasuke. Being the fact it was morning didn't really help either. He finished his uniform by buttoning his white shirt then smoothing out the pointed edges of his collar.

"Looking nice, Sasuke-kun."

"Will you just shut the-"

Sasuke had lost his patience but froze in mid step as he saw an actual figure before him. It was faded to say the least.

"You..." Sasuke began.

"Huh." The thing lifted its head as a grin graced its visage.

"Are you the one who's done this to me!?" Sasuke backed up against his sink.

The blonde _ghost_ continued to grin. Sasuke wasted no time grabbing his back and rishing out the door. He didn't want to take his chances with the new _guest_.

Sasuke raced down the streets of the small town, hoping and praying that his _'little friend'_ wouldn't follow him.

_Huh heh huh heh huh heh huh heh huh heh huh heh_

Sasuke panted but kept going. There was no way he was going to stop. He skidded around a sharp corner as he came to a stop, he realized that the large school was facing him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A group of girls began to rush towards Sasuke. As if he wasn't shaken enough, they all tackled him to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! Let us walk you to class!"

"Sasuke! Move your fat ass out of the way!" Oops, well that one was no fangirl... just some _guy_ passing by who got caught in the mess.

"If I could I would!" Sasuke snapped trying to struggle free.

Sasuke sighed as he felt himself being lifted out of the crowd.

"Having trouble?" His long time friend, Kiba sneered.

"Can it, dog boy." Sasuke glared at his savior, whom was being followed by a group of other guys.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru drawled as he stood next to Kiba.

"Hey, hey. Just saying." Kiba waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hn."

"Come on. We're going to be late." A boy by the name of Shino muttered quietly from behind Neji.

Sasuke was tense and sore from the revious night but nodded and walked away from the girls pests with his friends.

-

A playfull glint appeared in a figure's eyes that was sitting quietly in the distance. This _person_ had succeded once again in scaring the living shit out of his favorite toy, Uchiha Sasuke.

_'He's an interesting one.'_

A deep voice growled from inside the body of the person-looking thing.

"Yeah. I suppose."

_'So why this one?'_

"He's a challenge."

_'Nani?'_

"He's about as easy to scare as a pile of bricks. I can scare him. I'm not letting that chance slip away from me." The boy let his legs swing from the branch he was currently sitting on.

_'Hmmm...'_

What the spirit didn't realize was that the demon was hurting his toy. Yet he managed to stay clueless and just trick Sasuke rather than hurt him. He watched the boy enter the large building and sighed as his appearance left his vision.

-

"Sasuke. What's that on your arm?" Chouji walked up to Sasuke, who was walking slowly with his eyes closed.

Unfortunatly for poor Sasuke, the uniforms sleeves only went to around three inches above his elbow, leaving the fang marks exposed.

"It's nothing." Sasuke replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Neji leaned over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well it is." Sasuke swatted at them, causing them to back off.

The boys stayed quiet. They obviously didn't want to question further because Sasuke seemed to be touchy on the topic.

When they arrived at their first period class, the six boys all sat in a corner in the back. The first class they all had was geography with some person by the last name of Sarutobi. The teacher seemed to be just walking in, all that was seen was a small sized brief case. Before it made it all the way through the door, it stopped and dissapeared from sight.

"I'll get back to you on that!" Sasuke could only hear that as the man walked through the door. He looked around thirty but Sasuke guessed he was slightly younger. His friends were chatting and the room was filled with echoeing sounds of the joyfull teens. Sasuke not being one of them.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first year of Highsc-" Sasuke didn't need to hear introductions. He knew what he was going to say anyway. Everyone did.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped his head up. The teacher sighed and told him that he was taking attendence. Sasuke nodded and slid back into his chair.

Sasuke began to stare at the papers as they were being handed out. Like every year, they had to get parent signitures in order to waste time gain information.

_'So no one knows.'_

Sasuke sighed. When he came to this school you'd think that they would at least know Sasuke had no parents or gaurdians. Yet appearantly the idiots _they_ didn't research into that category.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiba leaned over to Sasuke.

_'What does he think?'_

Sasuke held the papers out for Kiba to see. Kiba's expression softened as he continued to gaze at the bottom.

_x Parent signiture._

"Dude... I'm sorry."

Sasuke just continued to gaze downwards as he walked to the front of the room.

"Uchiha. What is it." Mr. Sarutobi grunted.

"I have no family." Sasuke glared icily.

"I know."

Sasuke just glared at his response. He knew and yet he still persisted to cause Sasuke the pain of memories?

"Then why." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"I don't like you." Mr. Sarutobi smiled.

**WHAT!?** Not like him?! He barely even _knew_ Sasuke! How could he say that? What an ass. Though, being the calm person Sasuke was his reaction was slightly better.

"Fuck off."

-

A/N: Sorry about the shortness for the first chapter. The next will be longer, I promise.


	2. So That's How It Is

.:A Haunting:. [SasuNaru Part Two: So That's How It Is

Sasuke continued to glare at him. To add to his statement, flipping the bird was the perfect emphasis. Though Mr. Sarutobi was taken aback by the so-called _calm_ boys reaction. Scratch that. He was pissed beyond **hell**. Oh boy, Sasuke had just dug himself z hole...

"What did you just say to me boy?!" The so-called teacher slammed his fists on his desk.

"I think you heard me." Was Sasuke's cocky reply.

"Don't get smart with me you bastard!" 

"I think I just did."

Sasuke was aggravated as well but was using his teacher's anger to his advantage. He couldn't hurt Sasuke so he could easily openly offend him.

"Why you little-" Before the man could inflict physical damage on the minor, he realized his job was at stake and stopped, "Ahaha. I see. Funny game Sasuke. You got me back. Now just get back to your seat and pretend we never had this conversation."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before returning to his seat.

"Hey man! What'd you do to him?"

"Yeah, he looks like he needs a shrink."

"I think you made him mentally unstable."

"Troublesome..."

"He looks disturbed."

"It was nothing." Sasuke smirked at his friends.

"Don't tell me that." Neji smirked.

Still a little angry in a sadistic way from the encounter with Sasuke, it took Asuma a while to prepare the class. He looked _disturbed_. Sasuke was cautious around him still. He had proved to be violent and that could be bad news for someone who told a teacher to F off didn't watch their mouth around people of importance.

"Alright," The teacher began turning the lights off. "Because of a certain _student_, we are starting lessons on the first day."

The class groaned as Sasuke decided to take in the appearance of the room. He knew very well that **he** was that student but did he care? No. Why should he? He had much better things to worry about. Like his _friend_ at home. If he could even call it that. His whole family was dead and almost everything was decorated with blood. His room was bare and he noticed that he had to put tape over the broken window.

As usual, Sasuke found it easy to zone out of the lesson. Something about some place somewhere. Boy, wasn't he good at taking notes. He was smart. Anything they learned here was in the book, all he had to do was go home and read that thing... which was as old as some of half the things they were learning about.

But instead of staring, something caught his eye. Shikamaru. He was sleeping.

_'That's it...'_

this was the time for Sasuke to catch up on sleep. The lights were out, someone tall was in front of him. Even the window's blinds were blocking any and all possible light from entering. Sasuke hadn't slept any for at least a month, as long as these things had been going on.

Sasuke glanced around sharply before he set his chin in his hands. 

_'This'll be easier than I thought...'_

Sasuke mentally applauded himself for being as smart as to do this. He had already thrown Kiba a note telling him to wake him up if necessary so he needn't worry about that.

Sleep took Sasuke and it felt so nice for him. He felt at ease and like nothing could ruin it, not even his many troubles. It was as if he was on some drug that kept him at peace. That drug's name; sleep.

Sasuke's peaceful slumber was disturbed as a sharp pain shot through his back. 

"Wake up." It was someone who had elbowed him in the spine.

"Asshole." Sasuke cursed Shino, who had taken the place of Kiba for some reason unknown to Sasuke.

"He was just helping you." Chouji butt in.

"Hn." 

"It's time to go to the next class." Shikamaru stated boredly.

Sasuke hadn't slept in so long he hadn't experienced the joys of being tired for a while. To say the least, he felt completely drained.

His loyal friends took his bag for him as they started the journey to their next class. 

"Where are we going?" Sasuke whispered as he swayed with half-open eyes.

"Dude, are you drunk or something?" Shikamaru leaned over, to steady Sasuke.

"Nah, I just haven't slept in a-"

_Thud_

His friends faces showed shock as they scrambled to pick up Sasuke's dead unconcious body.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Neji grumbled as he helped pick up Sasuke.

"He hasn't slept in a long time." Shino replied monotonlesly. 

"Troublesome."

"I'm curious as to why." Neji slung one of Sasuke's muscular arms over his shoulder.

The four boys all sighed, excluding Shikamaru who just muttered a _'troublesome'_ before he gave in and helped by picking up Sasuke's legs. He wasn't light so it took all four boys' man power strength to lift the teenager up and bring him to the infirmary.

They walked slowly down the hall together with the unconcious boy. They received stares and glares from the passing girls and ignored the questions.

"Oi! What happened to him?" Kiba panted. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily waiting for a response.

"He's sleeping." Shino replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That doesn't answer my question." He pressed on the topic.

"Baka..." Shikamaru muttered. 

Kiba was too tired to argue so he just continued to wait for _someone_ to answer his question.

"We don't know details, demo. He obviously hasn't slept in a long time." Chouji explained before looking down at his friend.

"Weird... where are you guys going now?"

"Clinic." 

"Kay."

"You carry the bags, we've got Sasuke." Shikamaru muttered as he threw the bags at Kiba's face. 

"Ne, ne! I'm not a maid!"

"Deal with it." Neji snapped.

Kiba pouted but decided not to argue and just get his friend some... err... help.

Once the boys arrived at the small white room located at the other side of the school, they greeted the nurse with curt nods.

"Oh my, what happened?" A lady with shoulder length, black hair greeted them.

The room wasn't really that big. The walls were a cement that was painted white. Even the floors were simple, being tiled with some odd pattern that wasn't recognizable to most people. 

Restraining to insult her stupidity Shino was the best to reply in a not annoyed calm tone, "He fell asleep and won't wake up."

"Ah, already on the first day we have a case like this..." The woman sighed.

Just as she had finished talking, Sasuke began to stir.

"Huh...?" Sasuke's eyes slowly opened to greet the bright lights of the room. 

"Ah! He's awake! Set him down on one of the beds please." The nurse smiled.

All five un-injured boys nodded and placed Sasuke on one of the small mats.

Sasuke realized he couldn't just sleep all day, as tempting as it seemed. The main thing he had to do was attend class, then go on with his day... and _night_. He wasn't too thrilled about the latter. 

"Ja ne, Sasuke." All the boys left Sasuke to sleep the rest of the day.

"Who are you." Sasuke tilted his head in the direction of the black haired woman.

"You can call me Shizune." She smiled at the raven-haired boy. 

"Ah."

"And you?" She inquired as she walked back to her desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." 

"Now, why are you so tired? Is there something wrong? Do you have insomnia? Or-"

"I'm fine. I just don't sleep much."

"Why is that? Is it-"

"I just don't." Sasuke snapped.

"You can tell me." Shizune walked over to Sasuke.

"I don't want to." Sasuke covered his mouth after he realized what he said.

"Hm, you think it over. I'm going to run an errand."

Shizune began to walk out of the room, shutting the lights off. Big mistake, for Sasuke.

_'Kuso.'_

Before Sasuke could tell her not to, she was gone.

_'Please... no...'_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. All he could do was pray. The room was **pitch** black. She'd probably done it so he could sleep. Damn bitch.

Sasuke jumped up as a shadow made its way across the opposite wall. The only way he could see it was because of the small amount of sunlight that reached through that area. Whatever it was growled.

"Go.Away." Sasuke warned.

"Poor little Sasu-chan. Why don't you want me here?" The voice was low and very scary for lack of a better word.

"No, I don't. Now leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke snapped his head to the side, searching for the cause.

"Hey Sasuke!" This time it was a childish voice, coming from a male most likely his age.

"Nani?" Sasuke growled.

A cool touch caused Sasuke's skin to crawl. He looked over to see... a boy?

_'The same one.'_

Sasuke took first instinct and raised his fist. Sasuke's closed fist shot through the air.

_Thud_

All that did though, was knock the wind out of him. When Sasuke went to punch the boy, he moved to the side. Causing Sasuke to fall off the bed.

"Ne, you alright?" The boy grinned.

"Dobe. Who are you?" Sasuke grumbled as he got up.

"Teme!"

"Loser." 

"Hmph! Naruto." The new boy known as Naruto pouted. 

_'He looks kind of c- Dumbass! Shut the hell up'_

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke sneered at his pouting. 

"Te-" Naruto was cut off by a smirking Sasuke. 

"If you're going to use that mouth of yours, use it for something useful."

This statement caused Naruto to blush. God knows what he meant by it, but a pervert like Naruto too that in a different the _other_ way.

Sasuke finally realized what he said and looked away quickly before a blush crept its way across his face.

"Shizune-sama!" A high-pitched voice entered the room.

The lights flickered on as a blonde entered the room. Noticing Sasuke, she smiled brightly. Sasuke looked desperately for Naruto but he was gone. 

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Not now Ino..." Sasuke layed his head back on the bed.

"Why are you all alone?" She smiled.

"Hn."

What Sasuke didn't realize was that his shirt was now around his chest due to when he fell. This revealed the slashes across his stomach. 

"Sasuke-kun! What is that?!" Ino ran over to Sasuke concerned freaking out.

_'Kuso.'_

Sasuke quickly pulled down his shirt and glared daggers at the drooling blonde.

Ino's POV

_'Those marks... they aren't normal. Lack of sleep? Something's up here.'_

I stared intently at Sasuke, awaiting a confession that seemed like it would never come.

"Sasuke you can tell me." I reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Iie." Sasuke growled before slapping my hand away.

Tears formed in my eyes.

_'What? No...'_

How could he do this? I'm- I'm trying to help him!

"Sasuke-kun!" I gasped.

All I received was a heavy glare from the boy I had a crush on for such a long time.

"I said I don't need your help!" He snapped.

"Fine." I choked on my words as tears streamed down my face. "But I'm not giving up. I know those aren't normal scars. I'm _going_ to find out." My face hardened.

I decided to stay with him in the room. There was something he didn't know about me that could help him. I was here studying... to be a paranormal expert like my family's trained me to be.

-

3rd Person POV

Ino continued to sit for what seemed like continuous hours

"Sasuke," Ino began.

To acknowledge that he was listening, Sasuke glanced up at the depressed girl.

"I can help you. You need to tell me. What's happened to you... It's **not** normal." Ino continued to stare at him.

_'Help me...?'_

"How." Sasuke could use any help he could get.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ino smirked.

Sasuke was a small amount taken aback. There was no way he could say he was glad she stated that. Maybe it was a bad thing.

"What do you mean by _'you can help me'_ though." Never the less, Sasuke was still cautious.

"I'm learning to be a paranormal expert." Ino smiled.

"Huh." Sasuke's face had _WTF_ written all over it.

Ino giggled, "It means I'm learning to deal with spirits and energies. I think that's something like what you have. Now, explain." 

Sasuke realized that if this was his chance, he had to take it. Whatever it was that cursed him had to be found out. It could help him.

"There's something that's been with me for around a week. Last night it began inflicting physical injuries and this is the result. There was also a boy that got into my house... he claimed to be Naruto." Sasuke turned to the side as he explained, not wishing to make eye contact with Ino.

"Uzumaki?" 

"Nani?"

"Was Uzumaki the last name of the boy."

"How should I know?"

"It could help a lot. Uzumaki Naruto was a boy our age that died recently. He was experimenting in the wrong place and was killed. There's something inside him that happened to form within him as he died. It's plausible that his spirit is still lively." Ino explained.

"Hn, it sounds a small amount like him..." 

"Well, the thing inside him. It's the Kyuubi Kitsune. It's a vicious being that is no good to anyone. Those are claw marks on your stomach, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke slowly began to realize what Ino was piecing together. _He_ was the victim of the Kyuubi.

"I understand."

"Or It's a manifestation, meaning It's something in your mind. I'm thinking It's the latter."

"So I can get rid of it." 

"Precisely."

"Hn... How do I get rid of it."

"Tell it to go away."

"I've already tried that."

"You also have to come at peace with yourself."

"Hn, easier said then done." 

Just as they finished their rather long conversation, Shizune promptly walked in.

"Ah, Ino-san. What do you need?"

"Oh! Nothing! I just came to stop by." Ino smiled and left.

"How are you doing?" Shizune switched her gaze to Sasuke.

"Better. I can get to class now."

"You missed half the day." She smiled.

_'Nani? Kuso...'_

"Alright." Sasuke snatched the ready pass out of Shizune's hands.

_'They better've brought my bag to the classes...'_

Sasuke walked briskly down the halls before eyeing the class he would participate in before lunch, Gym. They only had ten minutes anyway.

Sasuke coughed as he entered, gaining attention.

"You're late." A deep male's voice echoed thought the dead quiet gym.

Sasuke rolled his eye before holding up a little green piece of paper, "I have a pass."

"Alright then. You must be Uchiha. I'm Ibiki. That is what you shall call me from now on as well. Now, get in line and sign the papers as everyone else is." His new teacher demanded.

"Hai." Sasuke began to work on the papers. Unlike his _first_ teacher, the papers were specially made for him and he just needed to fill out information he was eligible to.

Most everyone was finished and once Sasuke was done, it was time to go. Sasuke handed his papers to the coach and left quickly to catch up with anyone he would know. 

Sasuke stopped abruptly in the hallway as a crowd of girls was blocking his view.

_'What now...'_

"I heard you had a problem, Sasuke-kun." The co-leader of the group walked up to Sasuke and looked up to him seductively.

"Don't make me sick, Sakura." Sasuke snapped.

"I've done some research." Ino stepped in front of her upset friend.

"Hn."

"Don't you want to know anything?" Ino said disappointed.

"No, I know what I'm dealing with."

"No you don't." Sakura pushed Ino away.

Sasuke just glared in response. How could _they_ know if it was a poltergeist or a manifestation anyway? They weren't him. They couldn't help him. No one could.

Sasuke decided to just leave the girls and went to lunch. He caught up with Kiba and the gang, who pestered him with the many questions. He ignored them all and claimed he wasn't hungry. Sasuke was sure the news would get around campus of his **problem** and their questions would be answered soon enough.

Once the day was over he made a slowly journey home. His family's property was deserted. It was creepy in a sense. He had never realized it before and was now nervous about living there.

_'Can I actually do this?'_

Sasuke sighed before entering his quiet house. He remembered the window and quickly taped it up. Tape couldn't hurt Sasuke, right? He didn't have any homework due to the fact he had no parents to sign anything, he would just sit alone in the house until nightfall then attempt to endure the night's surprises.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he saw a figure in the corner of a room in his rather large house.

"Oi dobe."

"Wah..." Naruto lifted his head. He hadn't yet realized who was home.

"Gah! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto glared, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Any chance of telling me why you're in _my_ **house**?" 

"Ano... well..." Naruto had... trouble finding an excuse for trespassing.

Sasuke sighed before ignoring the blonde and proceeding to his own room of the house. As Sasuke made it to the door, the knob seemed to be locked.

"Nani...?" 

He tried once again.

No luck.

"What the-"

Naruto slid between Sasuke and the door, grinning like the idiot he was.

"What do you want." Sasuke hissed.

"I think you want the door unlocked."

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke glared.

"I do."

"Urusai." 

"Hehe."

Sasuke, fed up with Naruto's _games_ walked back into the kitchen to find some sort of key that would grant him access to **his** room.

-

Once he obtained the lifesaver a key, he made his way back to the room and reached for the door knob.

_Click_

It automatically opened.

_'Teme...'_

Sasuke practically kicked open the door. If he wasn't already mad enough, looking for the key took over ten minutes, something Sasuke couldn't afford to waste time on.

Sasuke sighed before plopping down on the blood stained wooden floor. He was so exhausted. Sleeping was something he hadn't experienced in a while and the effects of being tired were getting to him. Every waking moment felt like he had just woken up and needed something to stabilize him for the day. To make it short, help was something he looked forward to more than surviving the night. Which was a **lot**.


	3. Help Arrives

.:A Haunting:. [SasuNaru Part Three: Help Arrives

The night was filled with no torture or anything paranormal. That was because Sasuke was practically in a state of a coma **heavily** sleeping for almost the entire night.

His peaceful slumber was quickly stopped as Sasuke felt something run across his stomach that sent a cool chill down his spine. He immediately woke up to see a cute blonde face greet him. Though his skin was pale as can be, his eyes contrasted it with an ocean blue color that sparkled with innocence. The spiky electric blonde hair also contrasted hid skin. Or went with it. It depended on which way you wanted it to be.

"Sasuke. You have to get to school." A finger prodded Sasuke's rib cage. 

_'What the--'_

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sasuke glared at the innocent blonde.

"Ano..."

"--"

Naruto smiled cutely causing something to form in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. God knew what it was but that cute look on his face made Sasuke almost melt under his gaze. The boy seemed so happy. Like he only had two emotions. Anger and happiness.

_Poke Poke_

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, slapping the boys' hand away. 

Sasuke sighed before doing his morning routine, finishing up by grabbing some instant ramen to eat for breakfast.

_'I thought I went to the store yesterday... why is almost all the ramen gone?'_

Sasuke looked at the almost empty cabinet before grabbing the last one and filling it with hot water. 

He waited patiently for almost five minutes before giving up and sitting down to eat. Sasuke broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat the hot noodles. Sasuke glanced up from his food to see a pair of watery blue orbs staring at him.

"What do you want, dobe."

Naruto, to show _what_ he wanted exactly, stared at the food on the table.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." 

He pushed the cup across the table, which Naruto gladly took and began to eat the rest of the bowl within seconds. Sasuke was almost disgusted by his eating habits but quickly slung a his bag over his shoulder and left. To avoid any conflict, Sasuke would skip first period and move right onto the second class of the day, Science. This was a class he **apparently** had with Ino meaning he could more about his little _pest_.

Sasuke would wait outside the building until the loud bell rung for his next class. He leaned against the concrete wall that was the edge for the stairs. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to spot a boy in a tree across from him.

_'Naruto.'_

Sasuke smirked, Naruto was apparently attempting to hide because he was in a ball against the trunk of the large Sakura tree. They weren't in season so the tree was pretty bare. He obviously wasn't the best at disguise.

Sasuke decided to play along, he would act like he didn't notice then walk over to the tree and sit below it, playing with the boys' mind. He decided to carry out the mission plan and began walking towards the tree. Once he had made his slow walk to it, he promptly plopped himself below it and acted as if he was resting.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was watching him. That's sure be interesting. It would also be easier to get Naruto to fall out of the tree.

_Wack_

Yep, that meant Naruto was peering from above the branch at Sasuke.

"ITAI!" Naruto whimpered.

Want to guess what event just occurred? Sasuke + His book bag + Handle One hell of a wack.

Sasuke just swung his bag in the air causing it to his Naruto square in the face.

"That's what you get for spying on me." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto just fell to the ground in response, how convent. It was in his lap.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

All he got in response was a soft noise that emitted from the boy's lips. He had fallen asleep that easily, or maybe it was the impact that gave the small spirit a concussion.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke heard a fait bell ringing which meant that it was his next class, biology. He sighed before pushing the heavy boy out of his lap. Sure, Sasuke wouldn't mind sitting with Naruto all day, however, Sasuke needed to catch up on some missed work... if there was any.

-

"And you are?"

A tall blonde man stood before Sasuke. He looked almost like a male version of Ino. That fact scared Sasuke. 

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The boys mouth barely moved to just utter his name. You could call him a quiet boy, in a way, he was. The man didn't seem to like Sasuke much, apparently not many people over the age of twenty. Those people below that little _age limit_ looked up to Sasuke.

"Hm," The teacher grunted. "You weren't here yesterday. I would like an explanation as to why you weren't in this classroom."

Go first impressions, because apparently, now Sasuke had two smart-ass teachers to boss him around.

"I was sick." What Sasuke really wanted to say was... _"I wasn't here. Does that answer your question?"_, however, due to the fact that he wanted to not be skipping missing more than one class when he could, Sasuke decided to at least _try_ to be 'friends' with his new teacher.

"Okay. Your lab partner will be my daughter. She seems to have taken a liking to you." He grinned.

Sasuke's face remained the same though even the slightest movement and Sasuke's visage would shift to one of utter disgust. A liking in him? For that moment in time, Sasuke was taking an odd liking to the _same_ sex rather than that of an undetermined lab experiment fangirl's.

"Hai." After a short pause Sasuke choked out the one word and took small steps towards the Yamanaka female.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun" Said girl reached out in an attempt to stroke touch the Uchiha boy.

_'Heell no.'_

Sasuke quickly moved to the side to _'dodge'_ the girl's touch.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke hissed.

"Eep!" She quickly turned around and listened to the teacher begin speaking.

-

After a while, the teacher had finished teaching. All Sasuke had learned in the coarse of the time was the teachers name. He knew the last name anyway. So this one was Inoichi Yamanaka. Or, _'Mr. Yamanaka to you.'_ All Sasuke did was ask a question, geez. What crawled up his ass and died? Oh wait, that's Sasuke's idea on life. 

Apparently, after _'teaching'_ the **'teacher'** had given them around a half an hour to catch up. Most likely because his little _princess_ participated in the classes activities. Of coarse, Ino's dad would never want to stress his daughter's little brain.

In the time they had to do... _whatever_ Sasuke took his time to think on a way to approach Ino in a way where he could... how to put it. Not come on too strong? Too desperate? 

"Ino," Sasuke began, walking towards the blonde. 

"Hai? Sasuke-kun!" She stated joyfully.

"I need... you to see something. At my house." Sasuke looked away. 

Ino's eyes watered and a smile graced her lips. She could barely contain the joy she felt tugging at her heart this very moment. But, that was only because she got the wrong idea. One way to describe what she thought was the fact she was now blushing madly. The red tint on her cheeks refused to back down and she let out a **loud** squeal.

"Yes Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Ino began to jump up and down.

"Hn. Okay. Be at my house around... 9." Sasuke finished turning on a heel to walk away. 

You could only imagine the thoughts this put in her head.

-

Unlike normal days, today was one that went by fast for the Uchiha. _Most_ of his teachers acknowledged the fact he had no family and helped took it easy on him. Usually he would deny any help but Sasuke had almost given up on life as he knew it and was going to let these people pick him up from the hell he was buried in.

The white wall-clock ticked by slowly. Each moment was like an eternity and Sasuke had nothing to do to pass time. Dare he say it, he wanted homework. It would at least give him something to pass time with. 

"Sasuke-teme." A girlish boy's voice hissed.

"Usuratonkatchi." Sasuke smirked, turning around in the chair he was sitting in.

Or that could pass time. He could use the docile-appearing sprit in his house to calm his nerves until his paranormal _expert_ arrived.

"Don't call me that!" He whined.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He stood up swiftly and walked over to the boy with a glint in his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to make of the situation. Before Sasuke could make his way over to the blonde a slash interrupted his out stretched hand.

"Mmn." Sasuke winced, quickly withdrawing his arm, "Not again." 

"Mmmm, what's wrong, dattebayo?" Naruto looked up at the boy.

"Get the hell out of here." Sasuke growled.

His comment almost hurt Naruto. His voice was deep and serious. Did he want Naruto out? No, he had meant the Kyuubi other problem but Naruto took it in a way that hurt him. The form of the boy faded into nothingness after Sasuke had finished worrying over the wound.

"Naru-" Sasuke glanced around, only for his eyes to meet darkness.

It had to be only around 8:30 now. The sun had set already and everything was off. Not that anything was ever on in Sasuke's area. The people there were his family and his family...

**[Flashback**

_"Wha-" The small boy looked around the alleyway as bodies were ruthlessly cut in held by guns, grenades, anything that could cause a fatality. This __sniper__ even managed to use knives with his in-human speed. Who was he even?_

"No! Don't-" 

Slash

The body fell to the floor. That was another one of the people Sasuke _loved__ knew, dead. Being only 8 years old, this was too much for Sasuke to take. Such a young boy having to deal with so much. He froze before he made his way to his own home, surprised he hadn't been shot down yet. _

Splatter

All along the way smoke began to fill the area. Gunpowder.

Sasuke shakily stood at the door of his two story home. He pleaded his family was still alive. His brother, mother and father. He cherished them more than anything. They were not only his family but something closer. They were the only things such a young boy like himself cherished.

Thump Thud

His eyes widened a considerable amount for such a young boy. The doors flew open and he rushed inside, finding the new strength to move. 

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Nii-san?!" Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears.

Bam Slit

He had just witnessed his parents death. They were tied up with rope by their wrists. In one swift movement, the gun to their head's trigger was pulled and his mother, Mikoto, was dead. The next was his father. Fugaku glared at the figure through life and through death, like he was disgusted with the killer's actions. Instead of using a gun, the insane killer used a pocket knife to slit his throat. In a crude manner, blood drizzled down the mans' neck and gushed out of his windpipe, due to the fact there was now a hole being carved into it.

Sasuke felt hopeless at this time. Witnessing such an event was... unbearable for such a young boy. Sasuke was used to bruised knees and bug bites, never would he imagine death could come in such a way.

Light tapping echoed through the wood-covered room. At least the floors of it. The small boy awoke from his sorrow to recognize that someone was still in the room that had caused Sasuke so much pain in such little time.

"W-who are y-you?!" The boy chocked on his words.

Light shone through the window in the room revealing a tall _to Sasuke at least__ figure who's pocket knife gleamed in the light of the full moon._

"Nii-san." If his eyes could get any wider, they just did.

Itachi stayed quiet the entire time. Just _watching__ studying his younger brother with cold eyes._

"How could you?!" Again he chocked but this time, he ran at his brother. 

Slash

_**Perfect aim**___

The pocket knife that he had used to relentlessly kill so many people had been thrown to dig right into and _through__ Sasuke's shoulder._

He stopped _dead__ in his tracks. It could be all the literal, had his brother of hit him right._

"N-nande?" Sasuke dropped silently to his knees.

Itachi didn't answer, he never would.

Why? 

Oh so simple.

Cock

He got ready.

Bang

He killed himself.

Uchiha Itachi, after murdering his entire family without stating his reason had put the barrel of the bullet to his heart and pulled the trigger.

Splatter

Blood decorated the cement walls staining it a murky color forever. It was a mess doing what he did. Guts and unknown particles soon followed the sticky red fluid and Sasuke was both intrigued and disgusted. He's never really discovered the anatomy of a person.

"Nii-san." He whispered before passing out. The masses of blood that covered him and the room was just too much.

**- -Present- -**

Sasuke's eyes shut in a depressing manner before he slumped over and sighed.

_Drip_

Oh yeah, he forgot about that wound of his. Everything seemed to move so slowly, the important things anyway. At the moment, hell, Sasuke could **bleed** to death and be so oblivious as to ignore it. He was denser than usual. Maybe sleep was the antidote. He couldn't let the joys of slumber take him currently though Sasuke needed Ino to help at the moment. 

A smooth rap on the door 'awoke' Sasuke from his current state.

"Ne?" Sasuke whispered to himself before getting up groggily.

"Oh Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuun" Ino's voice sounded deep and high-pitched at the same time. Was she trying to sound... sexy? That was a really bad attempt if she was...

"Coming." Sasuke sighed.

When Sasuke opened the door his eyes widened so much, you'd think they'd bulge out of his head. Ino was wearing a rather extremely tight red leather mini-skirt that had a black spiked belt on it that led to the fishnet below it going to around her knees. Her top was even more trampy revealing with a **thin** layer of fishnet underneath an open sleeve-less leather jacket that ended at around her chest. A black chocker matched her earrings that were covered by her bangs. To finish off her outfit, Ino managed to slip on silk finger-less gloves to add to her appeal, as well as show off her painted nails. They matcher her toe nails which were currently resting on a pair of black high-healed shoes that made Ino look taller. To top it all off, she was wearing a smirk that scared Sasuke more than pleased him. Her right hand was resting against the door frame while the other was at her side and her legs were in front of one-another in an _odd_ manner.

"What are you _doing_?" Sasuke was disgusted.

"What was it you wanted to _show_ **me**?" Ino whispered while caressing Sasuke's cheek.

_Twitch_

Sasuke glared at the blonde who seemed confused.

"What's wrong? _Sasuke-kun._"

"You have a sick mind." Sasuke spat.

"Ne?"

"I meant show you the spirit."

Sasuke tried his best to remain calm but this was a little... _difficult_. Currently in front of him, Sasuke had one of his **least** favorite people dressed as a whore with a sick mind.

"Oh." Ino blushed before looking a their current state.

_'And to think I stole my mom's __special__ clothes and snuck out of the house.'_ Ino sighed.

"Yeah..." Sasuke's eyes were still widened slightly.

Ino seemed disappointed that Sasuke didn't mean sex meant that he was going to ask her about his issue. Her joyful smile that she wore all around town vanished and her thoughts went from a night with Sasuke to following in her family's footsteps. Being the bright person she was though, Ino clenched her fists and a confident smirk graced her lips.

"Alright! Let's find out what this is!" She yelled confidently.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his shallow pockets.

There's the next part. Sorry about the wait. And I'm sorry if there are Ino-lovers who didn't like the was she interpreted the way Sasuke explained to her what he wanted... .

Pic is by Umbra: http://umbracat. sorry that I have to link it! . 


	4. Finding the Cause

.:A Haunting:. [SasuNaru Part Four: Finding The Cause

"So, now will you finally explain the scars on your arm?" Ino glanced at Sasuke.

She had regained her normal, bubbly posture and her eyes gleamed with determination. Even though she still had her sex **apparel** on, Ino had fought the urge to leave and decided it would be best to help her crush. 

"I cut myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically, "What do you think?"

The lights flickered before going completely off. It was that time anyway, the time when Sasuke would _'sleep'_.

_'Shit.'_ Sasuke cursed mentally in his head. He wasn't prepared to have guests at a time where his **life** was in danger.

"Ah. So I see It's starting?" Ino glanced at the darkness that engulfed the area.

Sasuke was all the more quiet. His eyes darted from place to place, as if searching for someone, or _something_. Thing was right in his opinion. He was sent flying into the opposite wall and crimson liquid came out in what seemed like buckets from his pale lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped before running over to his side. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Was his cold reply.

_'Same as ever.'_ Ino sighed.

It was so true. Sasuke hadn't changed since... oh, who knows. _**3rd**_ grade maybe. Ino found herself rolling her eyes out of pure annoyance. Hey, who knew. Ino could be annoyed with Sasuke. Well, you learn something new every day.

"I'm not sure," Ino smirked.

"Hn. Are you here to help me, or annoy me."

Sasuke glanced up at the blonde with a stone solid look on his features. Before he got up, Ino could barely make out a; _'More than you already have.'_ She scoffed at the thought.

-

A couple rooms down a sound blonde boy slept soundly, unaware of anything that went on. He stirred, immediately noticing something missing. It drained him. The thing that kept him from moving on was slowly fading, it seemed to just be an absence though. If it wasn't however, this could be the chance for Naruto to escape. Escape was what he wanted, right? Escape from this horrible place.

This place called the corrupted afterlife, according to him.

He sat us cautiously and glanced around, "Kyuubi-sama...?"

There was no reply.

Even though his voice was meek and had lack of volume, the fox demon could surely make out the small cry of his host. Even is he was a couple rooms down the hall or a little farther.

Naruto began to think about what to make of the situation. He wanted desperately to move on, die peacefully. But there were two things holding him back.

The Kyuubi,

And Sasuke.

_'Sasuke? Why him dattebayo...?'_ Naruto growled to himself.

Why him? Why was a person dragging him back. The person was alive.

**Alive.**

The word sent a chill of pain throughout his body. A different kind of pain.

_Emotional Pain._

He wished he was alive. He didn't even know how he lost that quality. He seeked answers. Naruto had only been dead so long. Alive so long. He was still so young. It was... upsetting. There had to be people who knew... who could help him.

He couldn't even remember what living was even like, wasn't that sad? 

A kind of torture?

Memory loss?

"Sasuke..." 

A small cry echoed through the dense hall. Each syllable was pronounced carefully and clearly, hopefully making it to its destination. All of it was so large. So hard to find things of the most simplicity.

-

"Sasuke..." 

"What was that!?" Ino took an immediate defensive stance in front of Sasuke.

Silence hung in the air as Ino continued to glare at the space.

_'That sounded kind of like... Naruto.'_ Sasuke peered over Ino's shoulder.

"It's alright. _I think_." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke...?" Again the soft voice came, this time followed by footsteps.

"What is it, Naruto."

Though his heart race was slowly increasing, Sasuke's voice managed to remain calm, awaiting the arrival of the 'boy'.

A shadowy figure made its way around the corner and the slight tension in the room increased.

Ino's heart rate was off the charts and Sasuke could faintly hear the beating of both his own and the girl's pulse.

"Sasuke! Dattebayo!"

The figure shot around the corner and Sasuke's body flew backward and hit the floor.

_Thud._

"Itai..."

Ino had to have jumped about a foot three feet in the air. Both from surprise, and fear.

Once done with the firm embrace around Sasuke's neck. The blonde spirit tilted his head up so that his ocean-blue orbs met those of a more pale blue.

"..."

"..." 

"...Who..."

"...Is..." 

"...She/He!?"

The glares almost sent electricity-flying in-between the two people who only shared in common a hair color. Which one of them was now considering dying. Gritted teeth were apparently competing against a fist that was promptly in the air, anger and tension also filled it. 

Sasuke on the other hand...

"Naruto, Ino. Spirit. Human. Annoyance. Annoyance. Hurtful. Helpful. I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

_Felt like a babysitter._

He walked out of the room calmly and sat by the wall to drown out the yelling of the two people.

After a short amount of time however, the sounds calmed and the Uchiha made slow steps back into the room to find the two teenagers (If they could be considered that), sitting quietly, awaiting the raven-haired boy's arrival. 

"Sasuke. I-I think I can be of use." Ino was the first to speak up.

"Oh really?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She already answered some of my questions." Naruto solemnly replied.

"Like what." Sasuke had to refrain from making his voice sound to sarcastic. 

"He's lost his memory. It's a common side effect for those of us who were murdered relentlessly and had no chance of remembering the event. In his case he couldn't remember anything before it either. It's both tragic and possibly good because it can lighten his attitude. That's why he's a rather happy little specter. I haven't questioned him yet but that would help a lot. He's not hurting you, I promise that much." Ino explained.

"You said that much in just a few minutes to him?"

Sasuke hadn't really concentrated on the words as much as he had the amount of information she had given him.

"Well, no. I just asked him if he remembered anything, then you came in." The female blonde sighed.

"Oh."

The silence didn't occupy for long, instead it did quiet the opposite.

"I want to know about myself."

Naruto's head hung low, obviously seeking answers.

"Of coarse. I'm here to help. You are the first spirit I've ever seen anyway."

"There are more?" The male blonde questioned.

"Uh huh. Lots of 'em. They are lost souls who cannot pass on and rest peacefully because of some cause. Now tell me, is there anything holding you back?"

Ino's eyes were serious. Both hers and Naruto's were searching. This was important for both of them. Sasuke could supposedly be considered as well. A part of him felt bad that this being in front of him was murdered, just like his family. That possibly meant that some of his family could still be living. 

Living dead of coarse.

Maybe that wasn't such a good thing. Having dead family members _haunt_ you.

The feeling of guilt suddenly rushed over Sasuke. He had been so cruel to Naruto when he hadn't really been doing anything to him. But Naruto couldn't even remember, so it couldn't entirely be his fault.

"The Kyuubi..."

"Kyuubi? I've heard that... somewhere." Ino glanced at Naruto.

Suddenly, three large claw marks appeared along the sides of her cheek, blood soon trailing down her side.

"Ah!" She screeched.

Ino held her cheek in pain while Sasuke glanced over at her. Naruto looked down with a saddened and solemn expression.

"That's the Kyuubi."

"But I never saw anything," Sasuke cut in.

"Hence the word soul." Ino sat up.

"Hn." 

"Anyway, there are a lot of things we _could_ try. Daddy taught some of them to me. In Wicca, something called a magic circle could help drive them out. He needs to pass on. But that's your decision and his. Depending on his level of willpower." 

"Alright. Give me some time."

Sasuke had to think about the issue. He could always just sell the estate. Naruto seemed somewhat happy still being here.

"Alright. I'll see you at school." Ino smiled and exited the house.

Sasuke once again stared at the ghost-boy. Naruto smiled at him.

"I don't understand." The blonde blinked.

"Neither do I." Sasuke sighed.


	5. Research

Shouldn't I really put disclaimers in these things? Meh, I guess I never really have time. There's one applying to everything on my biography thing.

Anyway, I really have had **no **time to write, so that's why there's been no update for like… four months? Nah, less, but I like to exaggerate... And procrastinate. BUT, I actually came up with a plot so I'm happy and I shouldn't have such bad writers block for SO very long.

Oh yeah…. The ending… well, I came up with it. I don't know how much longer this'll be. I tend to drag things on for a while but this one might be shorter than my 57-chapter-Sasuke-story. Hah. The one on in my estimate, I'd say this is going to be giving or taking 10 chapters…. Who knows? 

Okay, yeah, sorry for dragging that on… I've just never even put anything there before. Yay?

Onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:A Haunting:. [SasuNaru Part Five: Research

Naruto sat cross-legged on the cool floor of Sasuke's bedroom. That was what Sasuke slept on. The cold uninviting floor. Sasuke wished he could sleep in a bed again, however, that would be suicide thanks to the wonderful bitch living in his house.

"I'm sorry."

Both boys glanced up to meet each others' eyes. They had both spoke in unison.

"W-Why?"

And again. Sasuke paused though, allowing Naruto to speak first.

"The Kyuubi took control of my body a while ago. I had given up when it did. I have up on life and now on death. I'm sorry that he has hurt you. I can see he has. I'm sorry I ever lived and died." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"You're different," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh...?"

The depression in the room was so intense. The spirit radiated only sorrow and grief.

"You have feelings. You're like the way you've been, right?"

"I-I don't remember."

Sasuke sighed. It was hard and easy talking to him. But it was like talking to someone mindless, even though that was a literal statement. The raven-haired boy laid the blonde into his lap as soft sobs escaped from his lips. Sasuke stroked the blonde locks and ssh'ed him. The droplets fell freely down Naruto's face into Sasuke's lap and Sasuke's dark orbs descended until they were completely shut.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a boy cry, it made him think of himself when he had received the news that his family was dead. The thought once again brought tears to his eyes but he was a man, he wasn't going to cry.

"It's fine. You'll get over it, dobe."

Sasuke had so much trouble giving people advice. He was an individual who was brought up to ignore these things. He was brought up to suck it up. But there was something similar between the two boys that made Sasuke _make an attempt_ to comfort him. But... it didn't come out so well.

Naruto sniffled, bringing up a shaky hand to wipe his eyes. His puffy orbs bored into the charcoal ones. For some reason, Naruto smiled. Something inside him went to rest, allowing him to as well. Sasuke rest his head against the wall and shut his eyes. Something was becoming clear in his mind. Now he could actually rest... without a bed.

--------------

"Mmmf..." Sasuke's eyes twitched before fluttering open, "SHIT."

Sasuke's head shot in just about every direction around the room. The gaping rift where a window once was allowed massive amounts of sunlight to reach the inside of the room. No appliances or furniture accented the room as a normal house would usually contain. That meant that the raven-head had no way of telling what time he was. All he knew was that he was late for school. And Mr. Sarutobi was too much of an ass wouldn't forgive him for his frequent absences.

Sasuke was used to getting straight A's instead of failing one class. There goes his record. But there wasn't exactly anyone to keep track of that _record_.

Sasuke grunted and quickly forgot his misfortune. Like he always had.

He let his head hit the pillow wall and considered something. Taking a day off couldn't be _that_ bad. He could always milk the story he already had. Sasuke twitched, by doing this he would be disobeying his parents... his supposed fate, however, he was also breaking away from what he was supposed to be. Sasuke shrugged, that was good.

For now he would just sit and wait. Maybe sleep along the way.

--------------

Sasuke stirred due to something... tapping.

"I... I have something... to tell... you." Naruto paused between every couple of words, taking an uneasy breath as well. Not _really_ breathing but kind of nervous shifting.

The Uchiha opposite him began to stretch his fist and chew at his bottom lip irritably. He wanted to know and yet didn't as well. If they had been communicating... he would have to know _something,_ he obviously did.

"What is it?" Sasuke tried his hardest not to snap.

"I-I was murdered. It has been confirmed. Though I do not wish to go into detail on how... It's depressing as well as not easy for me to explain. I do know that my body was never found... that is the easiest to explain," Naruto began.

Sasuke watched him speak intently. So it was true he was in fact killed. Unnaturally.

"I am a rare case, hard to explain. Everyone has a sort of _anger_ inside of them. Like the dark side of a person. Well, when I died was murdered that specific part of me consumed my entire existence what was left of it morphing what was left of me into a... demonic presence if you will. That would be my definition, _a poltergeist_."

Sasuke stared at the blonde in shock. He blinked, just a few times so that he could grasp that.

"Wow I"

"I'm not done." Naruto snapped, his gaze resting on the raven-haired teenager.

Sasuke was silenced.

"The Kyuubi is the real poltergeist. Because you have touched me, his container, you have connected yourself with him and me."

"Touched as in how...?"

"Urusai Ero-teme! I'm being serious."

Sasuke smirked. That went well.

"Whatever dobe. That just means I can't get rid of you. And I think it was that bastard Kyuubi that touched me. I have scars to prove it."

"Bonded by blood. We will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Sasuke turned his back to the spirit.

"Nice to know." He smirked.

Naruto whined and ran over to Sasuke, "Ne, ne! Aren't you going to say something else?!"

"Hm," Sasuke pursed his lips, "No."

Naruto's clouded blue eyes showed no emotion but his voice expressed something else, "You never talk to me Sasuke, I need someone. I'm so lonely..."

Sasuke glanced over at the boy, "I am too. However, We're different. I am lonely because of losing people close to me. You are lonely because you've lost your own."

Sasuke watched over his shoulder. Naruto's head fell and he fell to his knees. Sasuke watched with amused eyes.

Naruto continued to lay sprawled out on the icy wooden floor. No pity in Sasuke's eyes, he walked slowly and softly out of the room, leaving the poltergeist to sulk on his own time.

-

The blonde glanced up to see that the Uchiha was no where in sight. He hadn't noticed that he had even left. He was too busy thinking about himself. His clouded orbs began to water and Naruto began to sniffle aimlessly. He felt the ground beneath him rumble and he sighed, not wanting to go through this common event more times. Looking up, the teenager once again saw the demonic face of the thing residing within him.

The Kyuubi glared back at him with an intense gaze. The gaze still managed to be empty, showing nothing but anger. Naruto's cupped hands left his face and fell to his sides and curled into a fist. After a few moments of pondering, they left his sides and proceeded to point at the beast angrily.

"You!" He yelled raspily.

The eyes of the demon remained impassive. He replied deeply, "What?"

Anyone would've winced at such a piercing voice. However, the little fox boy was so used to this. He had encountered this many times so he didn't need to react much to him. The Kyuubi had grown used to Naruto's as well.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto pleaded, "I'd rather just die and pass on. Why can't you let that happen? Why must you make things so difficult for me?"

Before him, the great red form grew more angered, "You should be happy, wretch. Be **glad** you're not just dead. It's your own damn fault you were murdered anyway."

Naruto looked up, both startled and confused, "Eh?! What'd you mean?" He asked awestruck.

Of coarse Naruto knew he was technically _dead_. He had concluded he was _murdered_. However, the memory of his whole life had been washed away with the source of all life. But how the hell was it _his_ fault?!"

The genuine sadistic grin of the kitsune engulfed its facial features. The ivory white teeth gleamed in the dim light of the room.

Again, Naruto sat quietly, patiently for an answer.

"Oh that's right. You don't remember. So sad." He drawled deeply.

Naruto amazingly kept his temper and tried his best to reply back politely, "Yes. So it seems. So please. Tell me what you seem to know." He said through gritted teeth.

"Actually," The beast's grin grew, "I don't. I do know how you died though." And he left it at that.

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi unflinching but inside he was in a somewhat state of shock. This thing loved to tamper with his emotions and Naruto could do nothing but succumb to everything he tried to do. Naruto was in a total state of lack of control. It was all just a mind game Naruto wasn't willing to play. He didn't have time anyway. He felt he shouldn't have to.

Despite all this, Naruto rose and walked away without sound. Wouldn't he eventually find out something? Secrets couldn't be kept from him forever. He wouldn't let them be.

"Indeed you do." The boy grumbled while he paced evenly out of the room to find Sasuke.

---------------

Sasuke yawned lying against his decaying fridge. Nothing interesting was in it so Sasuke concluded he needed to go somewhere to buy food.

His head came up slowly once it registered in Sasuke's head someone was coming in the room. It wasn't exactly a someone either, something would do.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke said, irritated.

"Nothing, nothing!" He waved his hands defensively in front of his face, "I was just wondering, could we... do some research?"

"On what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh."

Sasuke made an attempt at standing that barely succeeded. Naruto had a way of coming on so weak that it actually made an effect for Sasuke to help him.

The Uchiha strode over to the doorway, watching Naruto follow him quietly. Sasuke walked to another room, the one that led outside.

Naruto nervously followed him, not wanting to come into contact with people outside of Sasuke's vicinity. Because the family all used to live together, no one lived for miles around Sasuke's place. But once they reached the end of the long road, it was a different story.

"Do you want me to hold your hand or something? Dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto glared, embarrassment and anger arousing him. Naruto's small fists clenched, "No! Stupid teme!"

Sasuke smirked, quite satisfied with his ways of making the blonde squirm under his grasp, "Alright then, I guess you'll just have to cope with all these people. I'm sure you won't mind if I introduce you to a couple--"

"Sasuke!" He exclaimed.

"Hn," He smirked.

The two continued to walk down the extremely busy streets of the town. Naruto stumbled while trying to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke began to walk slower in front of a building before stopping. He walked up the many steps and stopped in front of a door.

A woman with red hair in a spiky style resided at a counter flipping through some books, occasionally pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

What a better place to research than a library?

The girl looked up from her book, "Sasuke-kuuuun!"

She began to get up to hug him but Sasuke stuck his hand out, preventing her from doing so.

"I just need to get a computer," Sasuke explained.

Rather upset, Karin simply gave him a computer card, allowing him to access the room full of high-tech, high-speed computers.

Naruto gazed at all the flashing lights compared to the very dimly lit room. It all seemed so amazing to him. Foreign.

Sasuke walked to a corned of the room. Going underneath a desk, he heard a satisfying clock that dropped a compartment, a small laptop with it.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke. He was so smart, it amazed him.

Sasuke, uninterested, took up the small device and clicked it on.

"What's so special about that one?" Naruto easily covered up his amazement.

"They can't track what I research."

"Tch, that's not so special!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke just smirked.

The Uchiha typed quickly and perfectly, typing in different search sites and other ways of gathering information.

Naruto sat close to him, his chin on his shoulder to get a better view.

Naruto eventually got bored of reading along so he brought his head back and sat quietly and patiently.

Sasuke's face-hardened as his quick eyes scanned page after page. Each article, website and information place relating to 'Uzumaki Naruto' contained one word, **Pein.**

His face contained few emotions, simple ones. Confusion, anger and pensiveness.

Sasuke rose rather quickly, done with his reading.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

A hand flew to Naruto's neck. Sasuke's bangs fell in front of his eyes in an angry demeanor.

Naruto whined, being pushed against the wall wasn't comfortable for him. He tried to keep as far away from the Uchiha as possible, he could see the glint in his eyes.

"You did what!?"

Tears formed in the boy's eyes, he whimpered, "I don't know!"

"I can't believe you were so stupid! You were murdered because you wanted new kinds of drugs and followed the Pein-asshole! That's what you did!"

Sasuke pressed farther up against the boy. His hands were clenched tightly around Naruto's wrists, disabling any escape, not that Naruto would _try_ to escape. Sasuke's face was practically on Naruto's and his own bangs almost covered Naruto's eyes. But he wouldn't let that happen, he wanted to see the boy's expression. It fed his ego.

"I don't remember!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke's grip tightened to release some of his frustration on the situation. An epiphany hit him. He realized something. The Naruto that was here now had no memory from when he was killed or before that, which would make him a different person. He _wasn't_ **anything** like he was before! The Pein person had gotten him to be like he was in the information article. That was the real Naruto. Real as in tricked and taught to be of no innocence and pure 'evil per say, Naruto obviously wasn't naturally like that.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke rest his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke had realized a mistake, and he had blamed the wrong person. Naruto looked down at the oddly styled head of hair. He felt relieved for an unknown reason.

_'The Kyuubi is what Naruto used to be...'_ Sasuke thought in somewhat relief, _'But now, to save him, Pein needs to be killed.'_

"I'm going to put something together for you. You must read it. It will be a biography of _your_ life."

Naruto grinned, "Cool."

Sasuke sighed gravely, "Not cool."

"Not cool?"

"No."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto began.

"Yeah?"

"You're a little close."

"Am I?" Sasuke got closer to Naruto with a smirk, "I didn't notice, does that bother you?"

"S-Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke released the boy.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered under his breath. He began to walk around the room, playing with the mousse like a child.

Sasuke clicked around some more, copying and pasting things, eventually piecing together some sort of timeline for Naruto to read. He included pictures, careful not to put any in of the crime scene or the body. Naruto's body.

Unfortunately for him, no existing locations were proven for the scene. All the places were inconclusive.

Sasuke once again let out an irritated sigh. Inconclusive left him hanging once again, letting him know Naruto could never be at peace.

The Uchiha had a new challenge ahead of him. The Pein person had many places to go, he knew many people. Sasuke had no contacts, he was too young. He couldn't travel and he couldn't ditch school. It was all he had to keep him educated, to allow him a live without poverty. Especially considering the money he had from his parents had been taxed and for the most part, taken away.

Come to think of it, his dad must've known people, right? He did work for the FBI in some kind of way...

Sasuke began to type faster, but in a different pattern, he was looking for different things. He was researching his father.

No amount of pain dared to even flash in the coal depths of his eyes. He had refused to cry ever since he turned 9.

_Uchiha Fugaku was born and raised in Hiroshima, Japan. Throughout his childhood his exceptional intellectual abilities showed in his work._

Blah, blah, blah...

_As he grew older, he decided to take up a carrier in the police force. He spent a small number of years on the SWAT team. Once they began to realize his pure intellectual abilities, he was soon placed to do investigations. A majority of them being murder, a large sum of criminals soon became evident and were put behind bars. _

For a couple of years, he was positioned in the top ten detectives in the world. During this time famous cases were solved and more and more people felt safer. In three years time, he received an award on National Television for his accomplishments.

Mr. Uchiha soon grew bored of investigations and decided to follow up something more pertinent to his abilities. The FBI, currently positioned in America, asked for him to join them. At only 23 years of age, he quickly agreed. 

There's the information he needed. Sasuke had never heard his father speak of this and, being so young, had never thought to do so.

_In his mid-thirties, Fugaku met a distant relative, Uchiha Mikoto. His eldest son Uchiha Itachi was---_

Don't wanna read that...

Sasuke was soon finished wit his readings, satisfied with the small, but helpful number of contacts his father had made. There were a few in the transportation department and many others that could help him obtain the things he needed.

There were also some pages on Itachi that could be useful, he apparently became popular in the high school he went to before he went psychotic. He was around three grades ahead of everything else.

"Naruto, we're leaving, come on." He grunted.

The blonde's head stuck up from underneath a mass of cables in the corner of the room. He didn't dare ask what anything did/was.

"Right," He smiled.

Taking out a special cable, Sasuke walked over to a printer, connecting the two cords so that the printer wouldn't register anything and he would still be able to print the documents. He'd been doing it for years. His wretched brother had taught him how.

The printer quickly scanned page after page, spitting out clean pages with light text, encoded in an Uchiha style that was used for his father's job that he made Sasuke practice when he was around 4. Itachi had fully learned it when he was 7, so Sasuke tried desperately to keep up, only managing to fully understand such encoding when he reached the age of 10, after his parent's deaths.

Naruto continued to watch in amazement as page after page came out of the machine.

Sasuke collected his fifty-some pages of documents, all without disrupting anything in the room. He slowly walked back over to the desk in the back of the room, kneeling underneath it to slide the small black device back to its place.

As the two walked out, Sasuke looked around a couple isles. Naruto didn't pay much attention, but Sasuke was looking intently at the books, he grabbed the ones on the FBI and government, but also took some relative to drugs and anything involving his father. There was nothing on Pein in particular, but he supposed that maybe a book or two that he got would have something on the mass drug dealer seeming as he was infamous around the world.

Naruto walked behind him as they walked to the desk, relieved that Karin wasn't still sitting there. Instead a man with darker hair quietly took their books and scanned them, occasionally looking up at Sasuke.

"Thank you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." The man smiled genuinely.

"Hn."

Sasuke turned a heel, shoving a couple books in Naruto's face for him to carry. Naruto couldn't have everything so easy. It was still a wonder to Sasuke why he was solid. Weren't ghosts supposed to be invisible and transparent or something? Naruto was as real as anything.

Arriving home, Sasuke laid his stack of books down, Naruto following his lead.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "I need you to help me find some things."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, nodding.

"I'm positive that my brother kept something relevant to a diary or notebook, probably containing contacts or information. He can't remember everything."

"Okay. I'll look, dattebayo!" He grinned.

Sasuke coughed, "Matte! Usuratonkatchi! My father too, check his room as well."

Naruto growled, but obliged.

The two split up, going through the house. Naruto went for the obvious places, Sasuke looking underneath things like beds or behind cabinets. He pulled books, not looking at titles along shelves and stepped along every inch of a room.

Naruto blew dust off tables and read along titles of books, looking for something along the lines of _'Itachi's Diary.'_ Afterwards going through dressers.

After Sasuke had confirmed no secret places in their family library, he went to the titles again and fully pulled out the books, flipping through the pages to look for any notes or remnants left of his brother's goals or plans. Anything would do.

Naruto yelped as something sprung in his face.

Sasuke immediately appeared in the doorway, concern written all over his usually stoic face, "What?!"

Naruto, hiding under a bunch of sheets, was shivering with an exposed finger pointing to the small nightstand. Sasuke growled, angry that he had been bothered for something of such unimportance. He walked over to it, his face immediately gleaming with victory.

Sasuke stood up, walking to Naruto and swiftly pulling the sheets off from over his head.

Naruto cowered, prepared to see something like a monster.

It was similar, Sasuke was grinning devilishly.

"Wha-"

"You found it..."

Naruto gaped, dumbfounded, "Okay, cool."

"You don't know what, do you?"

"No."

"Usuratonkatchi..."

Sasuke blew the dust off the book. The text was engraved with a knife then filled with dried blood. It was a disgusting sight, but so satisfying to Sasuke at the moment. The text was in the Uchiha coding.

_Contacts_.

Was what it read, stricken through with the same sick designing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at such a simple title but concentrated on the locks all over it. He was standing pensively for a moment but soon walked across the room.

He simply ripped up the place of carpet that was placed in the corner of the room so Itachi could practice his cello playing without using a stopper and damaging the original wood flooring on his household but still play.

Underneath the carpet was a key assumabaly to unlock the small notebook.

_'That's so like him... Weasel.'_

He continued to smirk as he shoved the key in, twisting and turning it until the satisfying click was heard. It sprung open, the book a lot more full then one would have thought. He immediately began flipping through the myriad number of long pages. The text, was, again, in the coding. Itachi had thought everything out, and it made Sasuke wonder what age his brother had started this.

Sasuke figured, if correct, that Itachi was into drugs. It was almost positive. He spoke to him when he was younger of his friends, one of them being a leader. He described his friends as 'meany peoples' for Sasuke, because he liked the language.

Sasuke fidgeted with pictures, making sure Naruto saw nothing. Nothing until the search began...

It would soon.

Sasuke quickly snap the book shut when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What."

"You know how you... go to... school and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke spat.

"Could I come with you? Like _go_ to school?"

Sasuke almost fell over but miraculously kept his balance.

"WHAT!?"

Naruto backed away, "I wanna go to school!" He repeated.

"Are you crazy? No."

Naruto whined, "Why not? I want to get an education! Make friends!"

"You had that chance," He snapped.

Naruto stood and suddenly saddened. He thought to what his life was like, coming up with nothing. He wondered if he went to school. If he was a good or bad person or even if he'd been a star student or a dropout.

"I want a second chance." Naruto stomped his foot on the ground.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Sasuke hissed.

"No way, dattebayo!" He yelled with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do..." Sasuke caved into the Uzumaki charm.

This time, Sasuke **did** fall when the blond crashed onto his back hugging him from behind.

"Naruto!" He yelled.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke thought about the words the boy had just spoke. He shook his head, he doesn't do things for others. That wasn't his nature.

He was doing this for himself...

Right?

He paused for a moment. Thinking of what to say.

He was selfish. He didn't do things for others... no he would not do something for someone else. He had to find a way to cover this up. Naruto could never read his thoughts and Naruto would believe what he told him. That was simple enough.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "I'm not doing this for _you_."

Naruto stared, but didn't buy it. Instead, he dug his face into the soft material covering Sasuke's back. He grinned and snickered, "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we go.

Review?

Message?

Do nothing?

And next we have… 'The Search for Pein!' Nah, I'm joking. I don't like giving away THAT much.

Merry late Christmas! (Which was the day I was going to have this out on.) New years then?

P.S – For those of you who don't read manga Gasp, Pein is the 'Akatsuki leader' and blah. Yes, I understand with the whole Tobi thing, don't tell me.…

I'll stop ranting now. Ja ne!


	6. A New Day

Part six

**Part six. Happy Easter! **

.:A Haunting:. SasuNaru Part Six: A New Day

"Because of this, Incomplete Dominance is formed. That means that neither trait, being hair color, eye shape or anything having to do with the body was more over-powering over the other. In example, we have Sakura here," Mr. Yamanaka pointed to the pink-haired girl in the back of the room.

"Eh?" Her head tilted to the side.

"She's what we'd call heterozygous. This means not pure bred because hetero is 'different'. If we have, say, Sasuke with his black hair, there's a chance he's heterozygous with his blue tint but he's most likely homo."

A few immature boys in the room snickered. Sasuke glared at them. He hadn't learned this yet. He hated the regular kind of genetics, why did he have to learn the 'digging deeper' crap?

"Homo_zygous_ boys," He glared at the teenagers. "Homo means 'the same' meaning that his black hair could be purebred, not containing any b chromosomes. If this is so, his hair genotype would read BB. For purebred black. The 'b' is capitalized because it's dominant."

Sasuke allowed his hand to support his chin. Well that was pointless. Sasuke sure wasn't planning on going into any form of biology.

It was _so_ nice to find out that he even had a genotype though.

"Are there any questions on genotypes?"

The class remained quiet. Sasuke's coal eyes gazed around the room. Half the guy's and about 1/4 of the girl's expressions showed complete confusion. No one raised their hands though.

"Alright... Just know, those of you pussy people, I'm giving study guides after class. Anyway, I'll move onto phenotypes." He grinned.

Some of the student's jaws dropped. Sasuke tossed his head back, letting his bangs fall back.

More of the damn genetics.

"Phenotypes are somewhat more simple, they're just physical. Brown hair, blue eyes. That kind of thing."

The class let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't anymore of the letters. The teacher's head leaned back to look at the clock.

Right before the bell rang the teacher made out an enthusiastic: "Tomorrow we'll be learning punnit squares and pedigrees! Come with graph paper!"

Sasuke slid out of his chair. 

A man wearing a black coat bearing red clouds sat atop a large throne made purely of a statue looking relative to a zombie with gems and closed eyes. Most of the gems were a musty color, but some held some sort of color, only five of them. A red one gleamed profusely.

"Do you see that, gentlemen? And Konan, of coarse."

The lone blue-haired woman was seated on top of one of the nine hands. She frowned but nodded.

"The Kyuubi has awakened." She stated monotously.

"That's right," A man with orange spiked hair droned, "Do you understand?"

The lone three men nodded and the woman yawned muttering something about 'too much power' under her breath.

The man continued, "I am Pein. I am God. It is my duty to capture the Kyuubi Kitsune. If any of you interfere, you will die. The boy is Uzumaki Naruto, I am sure all of you are familiar with him. He was one of the Bijuu. When he stumbled upon the excision of the Yonbi, he was killed. His Jinchuuriki has awakened. We do not know where he is residing currently, but we know that he knows nothing of his past. When I met him, he was different. He came to me because he was alone. I am leaving it at that."

The rest of the group gawked at his speech. He had never spoken for so long. Konan on the other hand rolled her eyes.

_'He is __**way**__ to strict.'_ She thought bitterly.

--

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. His day was finally over and it had been pretty good, aside from gym being a hellhole with that Ibiki bastard.

Though, he still had to go to Tsunade and ask her about Naruto...

Sasuke trotted into the principal's office and knocked three times softly on the door. He winced upon hearing a loud shriek come from the small office but still dared to step in, emotionless and seemingly bored. He sighed before asking is she was all right. Tsunade yelled at him for waking her up. He sighed again, more of an agitated sigh then a regular sigh.

"Tsunade-sama, is there any way this school could accommodate another student?"

"You woke me up for _THAT?!_" She seethed.

Twitching, Sasuke replied calmly, "Yes, I did."

"Hmph," She crossed her arms, "You should know the information I need. You signed yourself up. Is this person with or without guardians?"

"Without."

"Why don't you sign them up?"

"Hn."

Sasuke groaned. He was just like Naruto's guardian anyway.

"What's their name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Her eyes seemed to go wide for a moment and Sasuke immediately regretted not using a fake name for him. Maybe she knew him?

"That's impossible," She scoffed.

"Look. I have a long story to tell--"

"I have time." She interjected.

"Well I don't." He hissed.

"I have the power to keep you after school."

"It's not like you can call my parents." Sometimes having no family was beneficial.

Tsunade was pensive for a few moments. That was true. Oh yes, 1-Sasuke, 0-Tsunade.

"Doesn't matter. You're telling." She smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled.

_'I don't have to take this.'_

He began to walk out of the room, Tsunade watching him with a slight grin.

Moments later, she scowled. Sasuke was harshly kicking at the door, trying the knob over and over again in a futile attempt to make it work and get him out of that hellhole of an office.

"I already had Shizune lock if from the outside." She drawled.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "Isn't she the nurse?"

"Nurse, assistant, apprentice, vice principal, whatever you'd like to call her."

Sasuke stared, dumbstruck. How could one woman do all that for such a crabby old woman who's had way too much plastic surgery?

"Ah fuck." Sasuke hissed in anger, kicking the door one last time. He didn't feel anything but gained satisfaction that a few splinters off the door fell off. That's what happens when you wear steel-toed boots.

Sasuke was supposed to go home and help Naruto with everything, for lack of a better word.

"Hey mister! You're still in school! I suggest you choose your words better!"

Sasuke almost resisted the urge to roll his eyes, so he did. But, he was going to be here all night if he didn't 'obey' his lovely princi_pal_. That's how he'd been taught to learn the damn word.

_"A princi__ple__ is something you go by but a princi__pal__ is your friend, like the one in out school. Make sure you all say hello to principal Sarutobi after class!"_

Sasuke remembered Mr. Umino drag on and on about the importance of whatever that was with certain spelling.

"Alright." Sasuke seethed.

"If you're **that** antisocial, you could always write an essay for me." Tsunade reasoned.

"And goodbye," Sasuke was already nearing the exit of the entire school before the last words of the sentence escaped her lips.

The Uchiha boy checked behind him discreetly before breaking out into a sprint to get home as soon as possible.

Did he mention he lived three miles away? A.k.a 13 minutes flat for the track runner?

And long jumper, and sprinter, and swimmer, and--

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned cautiously, awaiting his fate.

The boy eventually stepped out from a random room and pouted, "What took you so long, teme?"

"I don't have a very nice principal." Sasuke growled, panting.

"Am I going to your school now?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know. It's not guaranteed, don't get your hopes up." Sasuke scoffed.

As usual, the next morning consisted of usual boring activities. He showed up to all his classes on time but Mr. Sarutobi managed to declare him late with his all-knowing logic. He also managed to make Sasuke look like an idiot, gasp in front of the entire class for 'zoning out'. Even though every fangirl knew he was obviously paying attention.

But it was now lunch, the peak of another one of Sasuke's brilliant days. Again, Sasuke didn't eat the food at the high school. It wasn't trustworthy.

This time, there was an assembly during their lunch. It was another one of those dumb things about drugs and crap. You know, those ones they have that are hosted by either the principal/head master or head guidance councilor? Yeah, one of those.

He still had a while though. Lunch started at two which was too late anyway, ended at three hour of nothingness, and the assembly was at 2:15 15 minutes to eat, woot. The current time was 2:10 so they, as in the group, has five minutes before there was a lunch AID to show up and drag them into the over-sized bowl shaped room with a crappy stage and lights that were meant to blind and do nothing else so that they could listen to an ex-drug addict talk about the importance of not using drugs and alcohol. That was if you asked Sasuke. That was his opinion.

A hiss suddenly erupted from Sasuke's throat, something was jabbing at his shoulder, and it was pissing him off.

"You look a lot better, what happened, you get knocked up or something?"

It was Kiba.

Shikamaru managed to crack a slight grin, but that was all. Kiba however, couldn't contain his pleasure out of asking the Uchiha such a question.

"Don't touch me."

Shino watched the two wearily. He was a pacifist so he got up abruptly and nodded to the other two.

"We're going to be late," He droned monotously.

Sasuke and Kiba, distracted from their stare off, marveled at the stoic boy who had just spoken as if it were his first words. But they also realized that they _should_ start moving, Shino was the type of person who was on something and could snap. At.Any.Given.Moment.

"Right," They both nodded in unison, still no submission present.

"Aw, c'mon guys. I'm not done!"

"We don't care." A silent Hyuuga boy spoke up, glancing at Chouji before getting up.

"We'll catch up with you guys," Shikamaru reasoned, staying behind with Chouji.

With no more words, the four boys stalked out of the loud room. And into the next, being herded like cattle into the four double doors that lead to the 700-some seats that was still not enough to accommodate for the amount of students in the school. Only three rows of about 220 seats managed to cram into the room. Sometimes assemblies were split up so that half would be moved into the gym and half here but apparently no one was thinking straight when this one was organized.

Students scuffled around, pushing through people to get to their seats that they usually sat in. Being the youngest of the high school and also the largest class, the ninth-graders got the whole left side of the room. Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Kiba all spaced themselves in some chairs way back in the corner so that Shikamaru and Chouji could find places next to each other. Since theirs was the only high school, there were tons of people they knew and a lot more they didn't. Some familiar faces showed up and sat next to them on the outside, but the boys managed to keep two places for the duo coming.

The lights dimmed and darkness engulfed the entire room, some childish teenagers shrieked and the teachers that were lined against the wall hushed them quickly.

Moments later, two people sat in between the seats of Neji and Shino. Sasuke could hear Kiba talking to them, but he shut it out quickly.

"Welcome to today's assembly!" Tsunade beamed, throwing her hands up into the air with a smile.

She closed her eyes before continuing, "As you know, drugs and suicide have been an alarming issue along with teen pregnancies in today's era. So today, we have out guidance counselor, Genma, to talk with you all about this issue!"

Tsunade shut out all the groans that erupted from the students, trying to keep as calm as possible throughout the time she had to spend here before she was rushed back to go sign papers.

She quickly left the stage though and let the man with a toothpick protruding from his mouth take the stage.

"As your guidance counselor, I should introduce myself. I am your friend and I am always here to help you. You can come to me with any problem and I will be there. However, if it's serious enough, the police may have to get involved. That is what I am here to talk about today. These things are what can get you into a bad situation and they will, so listen carefully."

Sasuke immediately tuned out.

_'I don't need to hear this shit.'_ He hissed mentally.

Yeah, yeah, drugs are bad, abstinence is good. We get it.

After around twenty minutes, the man had finally finished.

"And just remember, I'll be coming in to check on you during your future exams!"

Sasuke stood and walked out, seeming as if he were simple going to the bathroom.

Puh-lease. He was so obviously ditching, as the weary looks from the other boys confirmed. 

Sasuke skidded in front of his home, he held numerous files, and some containing assorted papers and others with notes written on them.

"Naruto!"

"You're home early," The other boy smiled, pleased with Sasuke's early arrival.

"Ditched." Was his short reply.

"What're those, teme?" Naruto sneered as he pointed to the folders.

"They're to help y--**me** find this freak."

Naruto just snickered in response, he knew what he really meant.

"Sure, let's go then."

Sasuke nodded, his damp hair sticking to his face causing him to scrunch up his nose.

The pair walked inside before sitting at a small dining table and going through some of the files. Going to a public place like a library was out ruled because of that chances they'd be seen by someone dangerous.

"I'll go through your files, you go through his, okay?" Sasuke explained to Naruto setting down three large binders full of papers.

Naruto groaned, but complied and began to rustle through. Sasuke sat opposite him, slowly opening folders and seclusively reading each of them individually. He tried his best to keep his emotions and facial features covered, away from the blonde boy.

The blonde and the Uchiha each had a small notepad, only used for taking notes on either broad topics or very small details. The wouldn't want to read everything over again.

Naruto didn't question how Sasuke had obtained these files, but he was somewhat grateful. This Pein dude didn't seem so great. He sounded mean and almost phedophilic. He took in young boys so they could do his bidding. Then he got them killed. It didn't seem right.

From the looks of it, Sasuke's time wasn't spent so well either. He got to really understand what Naruto's life was like prior to now and he also learned what was really going on in the world he lived in. He got to understand what a horrible place it really was and what some people really had to go through. His parents had sheltered him from it.

Naruto ran a finger through his bangs to get them to the side. The golden locks that framed his face were quickly causing some ADD to kick in and distract him.

Sasuke eventually grew bored of watching the dobe fiddle with his hair. It was beginning to distract _him_. A few times Sasuke would kick him under the table, insults would be exchanged, and they would get back to work.

Once the prolonged amount of time was finished and Sasuke had to sleep (because Naruto was abnormal and didn't need any), the two went their separate ways. 

Naruto yawned out of habit, making him look much more human than he actually was. The sun had already come up from the dark horizon and the blonde was now staring at it pensively. A lot seemed to be on his mind lately, with everything going on, every new paper showing new information. Nothing was easy for the boy now, and he knew that going back and correcting mistakes wasn't even in the options' category.

_'Life may be a bitch, but death is an even bitchier bitch.'_ Naruto mused grudgingly.

He numbly felt the gurgling deep within his stomach, telling him a little someone had awaken.

_"What are you doing?"_ It growled softly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto spoke out loud, being in the family room and not worrying.

_"You know what I mean, kit."_

"I really don't know what you mean," he smirked.

_"Brat, of coarse you do. The Uchiha boy."_ He hissed. '

"Mm? Sasuke? What about 'im?"

_"You're pushing it. I'm the only thing keeping a thing like you alive!"_

Silence hung in the air for a moment. After a few minutes, Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust before scoffing. It wasn't like he could turn away from the beast, so he simply shut his eyes.

"Who said I wanted to keep living?" Naruto retorted bitterly.

_"You little--I'm not going to argue with you. I want to know why you're interacting with him."_

"Why? He's a good person, dattebayo."

_'Not that I'll ever say that to his face.'_ Naruto blushed unconscientiously.

Naruto quickly re-thought his words and mumbled, "I need him to help us."

_"Oh?"_

Naruto could feel bile rising to his throat as the demon continued to speak. It was such an odd effect. He shouldn't be able to feel sick, he was dead, was he not?

"Just stop it, I don't want to have such an altercation about such a petty topic," Naruto hissed, grabbing his head.

"Naruto!" The blonde's head immediately rose to the sound from across the house.

"What is it, teme?" He called back, louder.

Sasuke easily wove through his home to the room where the boy 'slept'. He stepped lightly into the room, his bare feet lightly padding against the shiny wood floors placed there so long ago. He tilted his head to the side, in an expectant manner.

"You wanted to attend to High School, correct?"

A grin spread like wildfire across the boy's face. He nodded quickly--without words.

"Well come on, we'll go an hour early so Tsunade-sama will be able to accommodate you."

"Right!" Naruto's index and middle fingers' tapped together on their owner's forhead in a salute.

Sasuke sighed at the blonde's stupidity, resisting the urge to smack his palm to his face. Naruto grinned in response, it was lopsided. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, letting the obsessive compulsive get the best of his as to figuring out _why_ Naruto's mouth was diagonal.

"Dobe." Sasuke sneered, quickly spinning and walking through the open door, allowing the blonde to close it.

Sasuke sighed as he trekked slowly through the yard. It needed some serious cleaning, soon too. The duo headed to the sidewalk and stayed close by mainly because of Naruto's fear of loosing Sasuke. Impossible as it was, he would somehow manage it.

The school seemed to come into view quicker than usual, according to Sasuke, that is. They came exceptionally early, for a purpose.

The Uchiha male continued to lead the way, almost breaking into a jog in latent excitement to see their--his principal's reaction to the idea of a person like Naruto in the school. Naruto easily kept the pace, his odd powers making it oh-so simple for him to permit the speed.

The large, gracefully designed/carved oak door greeted them as they made their last turn. Sasuke felt a tinge of slight nervousness but it faded, as a natural response to the emotion. The blonde poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder, trying to see over the slightly taller boy.

Sasuke's pale fingers wrapped around the golden knob of the door and he rudely pushed it open as casual as he could make it. A sleeping Tsunade lay at the desk, her light snores reverberating throughout the large room. Sasuke opted to be smart.

And woke her up.

"_WHAT_ the **fuck** do you want now, UCHIHA!" Her booming call made Naruto shrink away, but not without noting some things about her appearance.

_'Boob-job much.'_ Naruto mused with a grimace.

"I already told you why."

Sasuke's calm reply nearly shocked Naruto. It was as if he was _used_ to her like this. And this was supposed to be his principal? She looked like a lady with some sort of problem.

She growled. Such an ungodly hour, to her.

"Naruto."

The blonde's head snapped up to look at Sasuke, who hadn't met his gaze, but had obvious intentions of calling his name.

"Oi, gaki, he was talking about me. Look over here." Tsunade hissed.

"R-right." Naruto still felt a little unsettled in this situation.

"So, Uchiha, what does he want?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke obviously tensed about the way she directed him. He could see him bite back a rude remark that could keep him out of staying here for more than five minutes, if he was lucky.

"Admittance, ma'm."

"Ah, right. Well, you _have_ given me some time to think, I thank you for your advance notice,"

It was like she was instantly happy again. Sasuke nodded in approval of her response.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" She boomed, "I would like to know some things about you, though our school is low in population, I would like to properly screen the people entering it. Uchiha, please step out. I must ask Naruto some questions."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke was obviously pissed off, his tone was rigid in the way he spoke so politely. He quietly strode out the office, not pausing once to say anything more.

Naruto slowly watched his retreating figure until the shrill and commanding voice was heard once again.

"It's not like he's not going to be there when you get back." She snapped.

Naruto shook his head out of his trance, and turned back to the woman, muttering, "Sorry."

"So, business time." 

The talk was quick, but not really rushed. It was apparent to Naruto that school had yet a while to start, so there was nothing to worry about for her. No students really seemed to come into her office in the morning. Naruto concluded she wasn't a morning person--and she didn't get _near_ enough sleep.

Tsunade-_hime_ had asked him a few questions that he had completely made up the answers to, not ready to do a guess and check.

The blonde really had a clear conscience and it was a very obvious thing for the hazel-eyed woman to figure out. She saw something in the young boy that she liked. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but she liked it. He wasn't the brightest of students, and there were no records of any schools he'd ever gone too. He had his act together though.

Naruto continued to grin sheepishly as the principal assessed him mentally. He wasn't really _nervous_--no, not at all, just a little uptight about the situation.

_He literally had NO memory of schooling __**or**__ the process._

At that moment, Sasuke stepped in the room, once again, unannounced.

"Tsunade-sama, school starts soon. I like to be early to my classes."

"Oh shut up, I'll give you a freakin' pass if you need one."

_'Gosh,'_ Naruto thought, _'they __hate__ each other!'_

"Hn." Sasuke replied curtly. He did not exit the room again.

"Your little friend's just fine. I'll let him in. Why not, anyway?" She flashed Naruto a grin, which he eagerly returned.

School probably wouldn't be _so_ bad.


	7. A Plan To Destroy All Dignity

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED AFTER THIS CHAPTER. **

_Reason is loss of interest. _

**--**

.:A Haunting:. SasuNaru Part Seven: A Plan To Destroy All Dignity

The atmosphere at that moment was extremely relaxed, had it not been for one little killjoy in the back of the room, grumbling to himself about the ordeal.

Tsunade had always made things so hard, especially on him! She didn't like the Uchiha at all, was it Naruto? Did he make the woman happy or something.

Maybe she new something about him….

'_If I had known it was this easy…' _Sasuke mentally sighed; he was ready for a debate or at least some thing a bit more drastic. Was there no sign that Naruto wasn't normal? Was he just there?

Or why wasn't he condemned to staying in one place?

Sasuke was twitching in agony and confusion before a ringing sent a known signal through the building.

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, "did you say something about a… pass?"

Sasuke could've (and should've) slapped him, but instead he sighed and murmured a quiet "yes" to him. Tsunade was already scribbling on a little green notepad before she gracelessly tore a page off and threw it at the Uchiha.

"Get out of my office."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he grabbed Naruto's cold hand and began dragging him threw a hallway to his first and favorite class.

"I don't suppose you have a pass, Mr. Perfect?"

The seething voice that shut the whole room up for a moment caused Sasuke to twitch once, before chucking a piece of paper at his teacher and taking a seat.

His instructor lightly tapped his large fist against the desk before coughing in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke groaned and turned around with an eyebrow raised, in a questioning glance.

"Uchiha, is there a reason why you have brought a boy into this class or did you just _feel _like it?"

Sasuke held back a snort and replied, "He's a new student, sensei."

"I won't believe that garbage, I would've been infor—"

"He's only been here an hour, give him a goddamn break."

Tsunade stepped into the room quietly, glaring lightly at the room.

"I knew this would happen, nobody on this planet can get along anymore!" She growled at the young teacher, "Uzumaki Naruto, no background. Is that enough? Now be goddamn nice, he's innocent."

The sensei stared at her, gaping in shock, before silently sitting back down with a quick bow to the busty woman. Even though he showed his respect to her on the outside, on the inside he was cursing like a drunkard.

Tsunade sneered and waved the class off before turning around and striding out of the class, leaving its participants both nervous and uncomfortable.

--

Naruto once again latched on an angry Sasuke as he nervously followed him through the large hallways of the high school. Sasuke's pride was really taking a big hit today.

The cafeteria wasn't so far down the hall, and it was a straight hall, too. The dobe didn't have to use him as a life ring. So as they were half way down, Sasuke shook him off and sent a dark glare in the blonde's direction.

The lunchroom was bright and happy, Naruto loved the feeling of being inside of it. The school colors made the walls look eccentric, and the large symbol for the county was made of a sturdy material hung in a far corner.

The roof had large patched of windows, making the lighting unnecessary, so it was only for emergencies.

In short, Naruto loved the room. The lines on his cheeks curved upward as he smiled brightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him to the giddy boy.

Not knowing what the hell was so amazing, he turned again and briskly walked across the gigantic room.

Already students lined up informally and chatted while they waited for their half-rate food.

"This is really nice." Naruto drawled slowly.

He looked around a bit more, scanning every corner of the room. He watched the chatting teens, and the silent ones who chose to go outside and lounge during their free period.

Naruto envied them.

"The architecture's made for eco-friendly maniacs," Sasuke explained, "There's nothing that special."

"You don't have to be so bitter, teme."

Naruto scrunched his face up and pouted, before rolling on his heels. He wasn't new to waiting in lines, but it irked him.

Unnoticed, two brunettes slowly walked into the line, immediately behind the Uchiha and the blonde.

After they had both gotten their food, the duo sat by the window, as Naruto had so eagerly requested.

Sasuke had not bothered to wait for his comrades at all, already in a horrible mood, he opted to ignore them. They had sent him questioning looks at first, wondering if he had even realized there, but their doubts were soon void once a deathly aurora seemed to leak from Sasuke.

Naruto picked lightly at the food, making it look like he was taking a bite every once and a while. Across from him, Sasuke took his little anorexic bites of his french fries as he silently shuffled in his seat. He felt uncomfortable as he was the only one eating, and it heightened because Chouji and Shikamaru were silent as well—well, not Chouji, of coarse.

Shikamaru pretended to stare out the window as Chouji munched on whatever it was he was eating. Even though Sasuke caught the Nara boy's wandering eyes, he stayed silent and opted to quietly seethe instead of making some sort of response.

Naruto quickly excused himself after Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed each other, feeling threatened in some way of being in both of their pretenses in the same time. It made him feel tense most of all.

And he knew the feelings of people the most.

After dumping out the styrofoam tray and its contents into a waste bin, he hesitantly returned to the gloomy table and awaited the outburst from one of the two individuals.

Sadly, it never came.

So, Naruto, being extremely creative, thought of a new plan. He would get Sasuke's attention away from the terrible day he was having, and relieve his stress all at the same time.

Pride overcame Sasuke in keeping his temper. No matter how much he had been harassed by Mr. Asuma or just plain annoyed by all the girls, even though he _had _gone off on Asuma. But he didn't regret that.

But the situation now was pride. Instead of yelling "what" or something along those lines (probably something more vulgar) he continued to seethe until he caught sight of Naruto practically skipping through the middle of the large room.

'_Dobe! This is like babysitting!' _Sasuke though as he quickly disposed of his meal and sprinted after him.

Of coarse, Naruto wouldn't be having energy problems, he could run for all damn eternity. And he probably would.

The Uchiha tried to go unnoticed as he bolted through the halls, but there was always someone there to ruin the boy's only moments of exhilaration during his life.

Karin quickly stopped the boy by a swift move, which landed him keeled over her forearm. She smiled at him brightly, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Sasuke-kun! Silly boy, you shouldn't run in the hallways."

"Class president…." Sasuke trailed formally, desperately trying to think of a way he could pry her off and get to Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Please call me Karin! You sound so _formal_."

Karin's lip-gloss reflected light from the ceiling. Sasuke squinted to look up, but then her sparkly eye shadow and blush also refracted the sunlight.

'_Dammit!'_ Sasuke again looked downwards, pretending he still was winded. But then again, her pale fish-netted thighs were even worse then the blinding make up she wore.

She treated her words to be seductive as she lifted the frail looking boy higher, just get his face closer to hers…

_Snap! _

A petite girl with bubblegum pink hair stood over the unconsious body of the sluttish girl. In her hands were two legs of a wooden stool. The other miscellaneous pieces were strewn across the hallway, splinters of it in Karin's bleeding head. Her eyes were closed as her eyebrow twitched.

"How degrading," She yelled, "She gives all of Sasuke-kun's fangirls such a bad name! She knows there's a goddamn line out of this country waiting to do something as bold as that. Know your place."

The girl's seething continued on, angrily ranting on about the disgrace the class president had made of their club.

Karin's head rose slowly, already awake and angry. That was, until she saw a little trail of red slip over her heavily coated eyelashes and down her cheek. She touched a finger to her forhead and gasped loudly, horrified.

"Did… you. Wha—at? Uh, uh. Ugh…."

Karin collapsed on the floor just moments after, her hand still buried in her crimson locks, now soaking in the fresh wound.

By the time Sakura looked up from her ranting, Sasuke was _long _gone.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled as he jogged (in a very manly fashion) through the halls of the high school. He was greeted by utter silence, no teachers stayed around during the lunch breaks, and the kids were either off doing things they shouldn't be, or hanging out in the other side of the campus.

Sasuke was extremely irritated immediately, he began to walk past the glass doors leading to a conviently placed balcony he was considering using to scan the surrounding area with.

And why wasn't Naruto answering him?!

And by god, Sasuke _knew _the Uzumaki could hear him **loud** and **clear**.

--

Sasuke must've circled the whole school at least three times before he finally heard the bell. The anxiety he felt had vanished, but anger only momentarily took its place. He was now pacing angrily towards his class…

…That just happened to be across campus from where he was.

When he had arrived in the class, he tossed his bag into the seat carelessly. The Uchiha plopped down in the plastic chair, sinking into it.

'_I cannot even fu—even—believe what an idiot!'_ Sasuke fumed quietly to himself as the teacher began to do a role call.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here."

"And our newest addition, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke's head snapped to his right when the blonde announced a small "present". The teacher nodded happily, the scar across his nose creasing.

If it were ever to be seen, Sasuke's anger flared up, some teenagers around him scooted their desks in the opposite direction of the evil force.

Without looking, Naruto—from across the room—nervously shuffled around, looking down.

"Running through a school is an excellent stress-reliever? You were so tired, so I decided to—"

Even though it was just a muffled whisper, Sasuke caught exactly what he said.

Oh, he caught it. And he was going to give it _right.back._

Sasuke smiled cynically, a dark grin creeping up his features.

"Iruka-sensei? Yes, Naruto forgot something in the… lunchroom… may I _please_ help him locate it?"

Sasuke looked quite innocently at his teacher, under the table he snatched up Naruto's wrist in a tight hold. He knew it didn't hurt or anything, but he's be making _something_ hurt.

"Oh, sure, Uchiha-san. Take as long as you'd like.

Sasuke smiled brightly, but to the others in the class it came out in a twisted, evil and very crooked grin that made the girls cower and the guys unconsciously move closer to the two exits in the room—the door and the windows.

The last any of them saw in the room that day was a seething Uchiha and a very nervous blonde being towed through the hall and into the library's sound proof booth.

-- 

So short! So sorry! So—School! Darn, I had some dumb work to do. w

Please, messages are motivational, because I was real close to abandoning writing. There's no saying I'll come back again, though. 3


End file.
